Reestablishing Narnia
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Alternative Universe where everyone is Human. Modern Setting.: The Pevensies try to run the school that was given to them by their Uncle Aslan.


**Rating**: Teen And Up Audiences

**Word Count**: 5082

**Categories**: F/M, M/M & Other

**Fandoms**: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis and/or Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)

**Relationship**: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie

**Characters**: Caspian, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Reepicheep, Tumnus, Aslan & Original Characters

**Additional Tags**: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Human & Established Relationship

**A/N**:

**_So… everyone here is human.:) The Pevensies are Aslan's nieces and nephews. Caspian is also Aslan's nephew who he takes care of when the Pevensies are not there. I tried to make them in-character as possible but merh, I think I failed. Hahaha. Anyway. Comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated! I hope all of you enjoy._**

**Summary**:

_Narnia is a school known for its excellence in Academics, Arts and Sports. But due to unfortunate circumstances it's founder, Aslan, died. The Pevensies were the rightful owners but did not have the documents to back up the claim. And one thing led to another; the school was temporarily turned over to the Deputy Headmistress, Ms. White who did not see the noble intentions of Aslan. Narnia was still known for its excellence but people can tell that the standard of education was slowly decreasing. A couple of years after the death of Aslan, the Pevensies discovered the last will and testament of their Uncle. It revealed that the school was now under the management of the Pevensie Siblings and another nephew of Aslan, Caspian._

"Did you know that you have admirers in my students at Narnia?" Caspian asked, sounding amused. "They have this image of you being a Prince or a King. They seem disappointed that you're taken or gay." Caspian coated the ribs with the sauce. "'Not that being gay is a problem, of course. It's just that Sir Edmund is so hot. But I guess it's fine… Sir Caspian is hot as well, they deserve each other.'" Caspian chuckled, remembering the conversation he overheard earlier. Edmund made a non-committal sound and continued to chop the vegetables. Caspian's brows furrowed and tried to recall if he did something to piss his boyfriend off. But he can't recall any incident the past week. Edmund seemed out of it and he didn't respond to his story. He imagined Edmund saying something like 'Those students of yours should focus more on their studies rather than making fairy tales in their heads. I'm sure you've seen their marks? It's appalling.' He touched Edmund's hand and squeezed. "Ed?" It took a few moments but it was enough for Caspian to conclude that something did happen earlier.

Edmund seemed to have come back from wherever he was since he turned to look at Caspian and shrugged. "Your students need to sort out their priorities." Edmund said as he turned his hand up and squeezed Caspian's hand back. "I presume that you also have admirers there as well." After chopping the vegetables, he took out their pan. He placed it on the stove, pouring a generous amount of olive oil inside it. "Would you like some soup?"

"Well, of course." Caspian smirked. "I mean, how can this face not have admirers, right?" He placed the ribs inside the oven and looked at Edmund. That was an open invitation for his boyfriend to knock him off his high pedestal. "Did I do something wrong?" Caspian asked. Edmund placed the vegetables in a bowl and began looking for the can of soup.

"What?" Edmund looked at him. "Why? Did you do something?" He eyed him suspiciously but decided not to press on further which would normally be the opposite and they'll end up bickering that will last until one of them would apologise for overreacting. "No, you didn't."

"Then what's got you tied up in a knot?" Caspian asked, walking up behind him. Edmund was trying to reach for the soup that was on the top shelf. Caspian made a mental note to not place anything there. "Did something happen?"

Edmund shook his head; he didn't turn to look at Caspian. "Instead of asking stupid and idiotic questions why not just help me reach for that damned canned soup?" Edmund asked, ignoring the question by answering it with a totally irrelevant question.

Caspian sighed, rolling his eyes. He went beside him and snatched the can easily. "Now, will you tell me?" Caspian handed it to Edmund who was staring off to space once again. "Edmund." Caspian snapped his fingers in front of Edmund's eyes.

"Nothing happened." Edmund took the can and placed it on the kitchen island. "It's just that time of year…"

"Ed, don't you dare tell me a fib." Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund's middle. He placed a soothing kiss on the place that his shoulder and his neck met. "Something happen with Peter? Susan?"

"Right, why is Lucy not part of your list?" Edmund asked.

Caspian shook his head. "Because you and Lucy get along and usually you two sort out your problems before you come home."

Edmund sighed, turning around in the circle of Caspian's arms. "I… Peter can be such an arse at times." He leaned his head on Caspian's shoulder. "He can be such an arse who can't be pleased. It's a bit overbearing at times."

"Oh I think I know how hard it is to please your brother." Caspian said, ruffling his hair. "Come on; let's get this soup heated up." He took the can from Edmund and opened it with the can opener. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He took out the pot and lit up one of the stoves again. He poured the soup into pot and looked at him.

"Nothing major happened. It was just one of those days that I made a bad call at the office." Edmund sat on one of the island chairs and watched Caspian. A few moments later, he stood up to start washing the things they've used.

Caspian's brow arched. "That's a bit new. Peter's never questioned your decisions before."

"Well, there's this supplier who kept coming on to me." Edmund said quietly. He didn't turn to look at Caspian who he knew would be a bit mad because Edmund kept it from him. It was exactly why Edmund kept it from him. "We didn't really need him so I decided to tell him to shove the contract up his ass."

Caspian didn't answer. He took a chance and turned to briefly glance at him. "Edmund."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered!"

"Well, I don't think you'll tell someone to shove something up their ass if they didn't do anything to make you say that to them." Caspian frowned. He turned off the stove and poured the soup in another bowl. "I don't think Peter would take that against you though."

"I didn't exactly tell him." Edmund muttered. "Knowing Peter, he'll do something far worse than what I did to them if he knew."

"So what made Peter a hard-to-please arse?"

"I… Well, he didn't like that I rudely refused the renewal of the supplier's contract." Edmund said, gathering the other utensils and placing them inside the sink. "He asked me to get a new one, a better one. Unfortunately, it was a quarter past 4 then. Offices closed in 45 minutes. I managed to get one but Peter thought it wasn't up to par. He made me go into his office and he started yelling at me."

Caspian's face softened; he walked up to Edmund. He wrapped his arms around him again, making him stop from what he was doing. "Hey…" He kissed Edmund's nape and turned him around. "Peter didn't yell at you because he thought you were incompetent, you know that."

"I think we should get the ribs out of the oven." Edmund said, leaning into Caspian.

Caspian looked at the timer and sighed. "Well, I think you should tell Peter what happened." Caspian stepped back and took a kitchen mitten. He opened the oven and looked at the meat. He took the ribs out and placed it on the counter to let it cool. "He will understand." He insisted. "You remember Peter threatening to maim me if I came twenty yards of you the first time we met?"

Edmund couldn't help but smile at the memory. "I don't want to seem weak…" Edmund started to say. "I don't want Peter to think that I can't handle things on my own. It's just isn't me."

"Oh yes, firing someone and giving the reason that we don't need them seems so like you." Caspian glanced at Edmund as he placed the ribs on a platter. "Come on; I don't think Peter will kill them if you decide on telling him."

Edmund sighed. "You said earlier that you know how hard it is to please my brother." He handed the bowl of vegetables to Caspian and sat back down on one of the island seats. "What did you mean by that?"

Caspian sighed, looking as though he was debating with himself. "Well, I asked him if I could date you… he made me go through a lot but he told me that it wasn't smart of me to get his approval."

"You asked my brother for permission to date me?" Edmund asked, sounding a bit incredulous. As much as he loved Caspian, the man was old fashioned to a fault. It made him at times want to hit him on the wall. Although, the gesture was appreciated, it made him feel… special in a way. "Wait. That was the time that you and Peter were having horse races, competitions and all that wasn't it?"

"Yes… and after everything I did… he ended up telling me that it didn't really matter if I got his approval or not." Caspian said, there was a slight bitterness on his voice. "If you end up breaking up with me, he won't really vouch for me. He said he'll even encourage the idea in your head."

Edmund bit his lower lip, bowing his head. "Well, that sounds like Peter, alright."

Caspian could see Edmund's shoulder shaking from laughing and he threw the kitchen mitten at him. "Shut up."

"What?" Edmund looked up, he was grinning.

"I'm glad the things I went through to get your family's approval for dating you amuse you, love." Caspian said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Edmund composed his face and shook his head. "Oh, don't be so sullen." Edmund told him. "But Peter is right… you didn't really have to get their approval."

Caspian shook his head. "Well, I wanted to because I know it'll mean a lot to you."

They heard a knock on the door and both glanced up at the grandfather clock. It was a quarter to 7. "They're early."

"Oh bugger." Caspian gently slapped his head. "I forgot to tell you that Lucy said that she'll be coming help us prepare the food for dinner."

Edmund looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh. Well, you should be charged for corporal punishment for forgetting something so important." Edmund said sarcastically. "You don't have to act so guilty."

"Sarcastic ass." Caspian kissed the tip of his nose and urged him off his seat and pushed him towards the door. "Come on; let's open the door before she freezes."

"Before we do…" Edmund turned around to face Caspian. Wrapping his arms around him, he leaned up and kissed him. It was supposed to be a chaste but he felt one of Caspian's hands making its way to the back of his neck, once it reached its destination, he applied a little pressure. Edmund parted his lips letting Caspian's tongue explore the caverns of his mouth. Caspian's other arm wrapped around his waist, pushing him closer to the other's body. "Thank you for trying to get their approval. But approval or not… I don't think they can change what I feel for you." He said when they pulled away for air.

"Wow, I think I should always feed you whatever you ate today. You are being uncharacteristically sappy today." Caspian kissed the corner of his mouth, placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Ed." He leaned his forehead on Edmund's and smiled. "But then again, I don't mind you not being that affectionate. Either way, I still love you."

"And you are being incredibly sappy as usual." Edmund rolled his eyes at him. "I love you too." He was supposed to lean in for another kiss but they heard another set of knocks. "Lucy's getting impatient."

"We are making her wait out in the cold, Ed." Caspian sighed, but he didn't really try to hide the amusement in his voice. "But I wouldn't mind making her wait another minute." Caspian joked.

"I know I'm interrupting something but I will truly appreciate it if you took a moment to stop and continue it once I'm inside." They heard Lucy suggest through the door. "EDMUND! CASPIAN!"

Edmund sighed and he gave Caspian another kiss, a promise for them to continue later. "Coming Lu!" He called.

After letting Lucy in, Caspian headed back to the kitchen to finish up their dinner with the help of Lucy while Edmund headed upstairs to get ready and make him look a tad bit more presentable. It wasn't really a formal dinner. It was their weekly dinner with the Pevensie siblings along with dates and/or significant others. They made it into a tradition where in every week they'll be having dinner at a Pevensie child's home. This week was at Edmund and Caspian's house, a more proper term would be a mansion but they refused in calling it that, insisting that it was far from being a mansion since it didn't have enough land to walk around on compared to the ones that the Pevensies or the Telmarines' Mansions had… that aside, Lucy more often than not helped whenever they did have it there because Caspian had a tendency of overdoing it. "Where's Tumnus, Lu?" Caspian asked. Lucy should have come earlier. Caspian prepared so much food… again.

"He said he'll catch up. He wanted to finish grading his papers tonight." Lucy said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Well, that's ambitious. Caspian can't even do it in two days…" Edmund chuckled as he entered the dining room. "Then again it is Caspian." He took the platter that had the lobster on it from Caspian and placed it on the middle of the table with the ribs and the steak.

"Hey!" Caspian scowled at Edmund, hitting his arm when he no longer had the lobster in his hands. "I remember someone constantly distracting me from my work."

"Stop being mean, Ed." Lucy said, grinning. She was glad that Edmund found Caspian; before Caspian, Edmund never really smiled the way he did. He was always buried in his work and books. There has always been something to do. "You should lock him out whenever he starts." She said as though she was whispering it to Caspian alone but fully aware that her brother can hear her.

"Hey! I am your brother!" Edmund mock pouted but broke off to a grin a few moments later. He glanced up at the clock and it was a quarter to 8. Peter will be here any minute and he didn't really know if he'll still be mad at him. He hoped that his brother has already blown off steam.

Peter arrived a few minutes after 8, bringing along a bottle of scotch, wine and a few bottles of whiskey from the liquor cellar of the Pevensie Mansion. The Scotch was a few decades old and Edmund could practically see the twinkle in Caspian's eyes. "Edmund! Edmund! Look at what Peter brought us!" Caspian called Edmund's attention; he was having a discussion with Susan about Politics of some land. "A 90 year old scotch!" He showed the elegant bottle of the liquor.

Edmund looked at Peter who was smiling apologetically at him. He walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for earlier." Peter told him. "I was caught off guard and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Thank you for apologising but I should have told you what was happening." Edmund said when Peter withdrew his hands. "Let's talk about it later. Now, we go to dinner. Susan brought along date."

"Where did she find this one?" Peter followed Edmund to the dining room where everyone was already seated on their proper seat.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Peter." Susan smirked. Susan's date was tall, taller than Caspian and Peter. Like all her dates, this one also had that smug expression on his face.

Peter sat on the head of the table across, Caspian who had Edmund on his right side. "I'm only a few minutes late unlike your hour late, Susan." He smirked back, rolling his eyes at the remark. Susan frowned at him but never bothered introducing the man she was with. Everyone seemed to be used to it because it was Susan and Susan always had a new man on her arm almost every week. "So where's Tumnus?"

Dinner went by peacefully, the conversation pleasant and lively. The man that Susan was with was quiet and he only spoke when a question was directed to him. He never really showed him an interest to anything they talked about. Tumnus arrived in the middle of Dinner looking a bit stressed. He said that grading his students' essays were too much to do in a day. Since some of them didn't really take the assignment seriously. He easily joined the conversations going on before he arrived, putting in his opinions and views. After dinner, Susan's date said his goodbyes because he was paged for an emergency surgery at the local Hospital. Edmund won the bet that the 4 of them made when they were getting dessert. Caspian, Lucy and Peter gave 20 pounds to him. Susan did have a type after all. "Well, another successful dinner." Lucy chimed as she along with Tumnus helped Caspian and Edmund clear the table while the older Pevensie children were in Edmund's study on the ground floor, squabbling about the school that was left to them by their Uncle 5 years ago.

"It's not practical anymore!" Susan said, slamming her hands on the table. Peter stood up and turned to look out the window, watching the rain fall from the sky and some of the drops trail down the tall glass of the window. "Peter! Keeping this school will only hurt us! Why not just give it to Uncle Aslan's nephew?" She yelled again to catch her brother's attention.

"Because we are his nephews and nieces! Why shouldn't we fight for this?" Peter slammed his fist on the glass of the window. "It's our school, Susan!" He turned around to face her. They've already had this conversation a million times; he didn't understand why she keeps pressing on it. It felt so... redundant. Everything was redundant and he was sick of discussing it over and over again. Why can't Susan understand that they wanted to keep the school? "We already fought that bitch for this school! And now you're telling me to just give it away? It's our school! Uncle Aslan gave it to us!"

"We've already spent so much these past few years for Narnia!" Susan brought out the file folders she had for the finances on Narnia. "Do you know how much we spent? We already reached five hundred thousand pounds on it! Half a million pounds, Peter! The renovations, the upgrades on the computers in the library, the new books, the medical equipment for the clinic, the acquiring of new computers for the computer laboratories, the equipment in science laboratories and not to mention the sports equipment! The new pool and the new gymnasium! The tuition fees that the students paid were hardly enough to pay for the renovation of the main hall!" She opened each one of folders as she said each of the names of folders before throwing them down on the table. "We can't keep financing this school, Peter! I doubt if Uncle Aslan expected us to finance Narnia forever!"

"We all agreed to make the changes at the same time since we had the funds to-"

"What the hell is going on now?" Edmund asked when he burst through the doors.

Lucy was just behind Edmund. "Are you two fighting again?" Lucy asked; a slight tone of wariness in her voice. The stony silence was her answer. She sighed and sat down on the arm chair nearest the table. "What is it this time?" He closed the doors, hoping that it was enough to keep their voices within the confinement of the room but knowing his boyfriend and Tumnus. They'll be staying near the study, listening to every word of their conversation.

"Susan wants to give Narnia to Caspian." Peter almost spat, glaring daggers at their sister.

Edmund's brow arched and looked at Susan. "Caspian's perfectly happy with just being part of the faculty." Edmund looked at her. "And I thought we agreed in keeping the school?"

"I don't remember agreeing." Susan threw her hair back and then crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to look at any of them; she knew what she'll see in their eyes... Maybe not in Lucy's but there will still be disappointment in her eyes. "I remember the 3 of you throwing very childish tantrums when I tried to give you reasons why we shouldn't do it."

"It was a vote, Susan." Peter said, walking over to the table. He gathered the folders in a pile and placed them at a corner of Edmund's desk. "3 against 1, you can't possibly think that it's okay. We grew up here, Uncle Aslan wasn't just our mentor but he was yours too. He even told you what career you can pursue. He practically raised us!"

"I'm not saying that I'm forgetting all the good things Uncle Aslan did for us!" Susan groaned. Susan then allows her to look at Edmund. She knew if she showed the numbers to her brother then maybe, just maybe he'll agree with her. She was surprised to hear him speak before even looking at the expenses. "Get off your high horse, Edmund. Need I remind you that we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you?" Susan asked, giving him a pointed look. "You were the one who showed Ms. White where the loopholes were. Add the legal fees to the current expenses and we'll reach up a million pounds."

Edmund frowned at her. "If you were so against the idea, why not say it at the beginning and let us do it on our own?" Edmund asked her.

Susan opened her mouth but closed it again. Yeah, why didn't she? She wanted to get the school when they were kids because she wanted to be like her Uncle. She wanted to be able to shape young minds like their Uncle Aslan did but when she grew up, she saw that it was… a naïve dream. It was a child's dream; after realising that she didn't accompany her siblings in going to their Uncle's home anymore. She'd rather invest her time in their family's businesses. It wasn't a secret that Edmund was more knowledgeable in that area but still, she knew enough to help. "That's in the past; Edmund was able to get it back from her, didn't he?" Peter said, defending his brother's honour. "Why are you so eager in getting rid of Narnia?"

"Because we're not gaining anything from keeping it!" Susan said, sounding so very frustrated with them. "Pe-"

"Not gaining anything?" Peter repeated. "I think you mean we're not gaining anything that can be acceptable to you!" Peter shook his head. "It's never been about the money, Susan! We took this school to make a difference. To make a difference!"

"Make a difference, Peter?" Susan asked. "Really? In this world? At this time? Do you it's that easy? Do you think setting up a school will actually enlighten the world? That's a foolish boy's dream Peter!"

"Well, I rather be a foolish boy than be a stuck up ass who lost hope!" Peter scowled at her. "You used to be in love with the idea of owning Narnia! What changed?"

"WE WERE KIDS!" Susan said, her exasperation getting the better of her. "We were kids, Peter! You can't possibly hold that against me!" Susan gave him a stern look before turning on her heel and headed out the doors, slamming it behind her. The calculations they had were just... too expensive. They've been in operation for 3 years and they should have gotten it back but the renovations, the equipment and all of it were just... too overwhelming.

Lucy sighed, looking away from the doors, turning her attention at her eldest brother. "It's ironic, isn't it? Narnia used to be one of the things that held us together but right now, it's tearing us apart."

That tore Peter's gaze from the door. "Don't tell me you're actually agreeing to what Susan is saying Lu." There was a pleading look at in Peter's eyes. "Out of all of us, you were the one who was hell bent in getting it back."

"Oh, honestly, I'm not!" Lucy exclaimed. She shook her head and looked back at the door. "It's just that... it's strange to have Susan telling us that Narnia is not worth it."

Edmund walked over to the table and started to read the file folders that were making Susan mad. "Well, I can understand why she's ragging about this." He looked up from the folders and sighed. "These numbers are hideous." He closed the folders and sighed.

"So you're actually thinking of giving Narnia up?" Peter frowned at Edmund.

Edmund rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm saying that their hideous. I'm not saying that we're giving it up." Edmund returned the frown of Peter. He didn't like being accused of anything especially after the incident with Miss White. The woman tricked him into helping her take the school from the rightful owners of Narnia. "I know we were spending so much but... it's strange to see so much numbers."

"Overwhelmed with them, Ed?" Lucy chuckled, peering over his shoulder. They could hear Susan's goodbyes to Caspian and Tumnus, telling them that she wasn't feeling well and asking if they could relay the message to her siblings. It was as though they haven't been listening on the spat that the siblings just had.

"Oh shut up, Lu." Ed said in a way that made Edmund look so care-free. "But what I'm saying is that Susan is right, business-wise, Narnia is not exactly being a gold mine like it used to be."

"Well, we can't really do anything about it." Peter frowned. "People are not exactly looking at expensive schools right now."

Edmund sighed in agreement. "Can we continue talking about this tomorrow?" Lucy asked them. "It's just that… we were having so much fun during dinner and I don't want to end this night at a sour note." The strain on the bond of the Pevensie siblings hasn't been that evident until now. Susan, ever since she hit puberty distanced herself from them. Lucy looked at her older brothers and sighed when they didn't respond. She brightened up when Peter and Edmund stood up nodded. "Let's open up that bottle of scotch that Caspian's been talking about."

"Who says you're going to drink?" Peter ruffled her hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm 23 years old, Pete; I can drink if I want to." Lucy whined.

Edmund and Peter briefly shared a look and smiled. "Not old enough in our opinion." And the night didn't end at a sour note but like every after spat they've had… each Pevensie child felt a slight discomfort. They never liked fighting but Susan pushing for getting rid of Narnia was just too much to tolerate. Narnia was a place that they could escape to. They owe it to their Uncle to continue his legacy, was it not? Their Uncle left it to them for a reason and it wasn't just to give it to away.

Each Pevensie lied awake that night, thoughts ranging from Narnia to their sister. It played along those lines. Peter wondered if the glory days of Narnia would come back, maybe if it did, Susan wouldn't be hell bent on disposing Narnia. Susan thought of ways that could convince her siblings that selling their shares to Caspian is the better choice; convince them that in doing so the legacy of their Uncle wouldn't be lost. Lucy lied awake, not able to fall asleep, remembering Susan's words. She ran her hands through her cat's fur. Susan didn't sound like the Susan they grew up with, she sounded as though she's lost all hope in the world. While Edmund lied awake with Caspian. The folders that Susan left were open around Edmund who was computing and reading all the reports. "Well, I am still a partner. I can help with the expenses." Caspian told him but Edmund shook his head. He knew that it wasn't Edmund who didn't want it but it was Peter… Caspian never really got what Peter's problem was with him. But that would be a lie. He kind of figured that it was the dating his brother and… or maybe unconsciously leading his sister on but… it wasn't his fault that Edmund felt the same for him, was it? Or that his sister chose to wait for him when he clearly had feelings for Edmund and not her. Edmund was looking at him with a frown on his face. "You can always try doing a fundraiser. I know a few good souls who would like to donate for a good cause." Caspian suggested, looking over at Edmund with a reproachful smile.

"That's a brilliant idea." Edmund smiled. He looked at the folders, a frown appearing on his lips once again. "But we can't always rely on a fundraiser. There may be generous souls out there but I doubt if they can provide us with much."

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something." Caspian moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his temple. "But now… it's time to sleep. No use in burning the midnight oil. You're not studying for a test or making a project."

"But I have to…"

"Ed, you wracking your head when it's clearly exhausted will only hurt you and cost you more ideas." He closed all the folders and placed it inside the bedside drawer. "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"Alright, alright." Edmund nodded; a gentle smile on his face. He let Caspian pull him close. "Do you think Susan will change her mind about Narnia?" He lied down properly, wrapping his arms around Caspian. His arms easily go around his boyfriend.

"I can't say for sure, Ed. You're her brother, not me." Caspian answered, he felt bad that he can't really give any comfort to Edmund or not really knowing what to say. He didn't really know how it was with siblings being an only child himself. "I know you'll work it out, you always do."

"Thanks." He moved closer to him, burying his head in Caspian's chest. "Good night. I love you." He closed his eyes and it only took a few minutes before Edmund drifted to dreamland.

Caspian smiled and kissed the top of Edmund's head. "I love you too, Love. Sweet dreams." He feels the rise and fall of Edmund's chest, the sound of Edmund's even breathing. He let it lull him to sleep, closing his eyes, hoping for sweet dreams of the man that was sleeping beside him.


End file.
